Much Ado About Something
by The Marauders3
Summary: Routine visits to Genovia can turn into so much
1. Chapter 1

My very first incomplete story

My very first incomplete story!

**Title: **Much Ado About Something

**By:** dragoneye

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Routine visits to Genovia can turn into so much

**Disclaimer: **If I owned The Princess Diaries, this would be a movie, not a fan fiction.

--

Mia Thermopolis was coming to visit Genovia for the very first time this summer. Queen Clarisse was in a tizzy.

"Charlotte, ask Mrs. Cowt again if Amelia and Helen's suites are ready. Are the flowers here? Has the cook been informed that Mia doesn't like shellfish? Does Shades know about the security situation? What about—"

"Your Majesty," Charlotte interrupted her gently, "All the preparations are completed. They have been for weeks. All you have to do now is greet her when she arrives."

"Yes, yes, of course," the Queen said absentmindedly. "But Pierre is coming too, and I want everything to be perfect for them all."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Prince Pierre had abdicated the throne of Genovia some years ago and had been working as a priest in France since. He came back to visit every Christmas, but that wasn't enough for Queen Clarisse. He was the only family she had left now that King Rupert, her husband, and Prince Philippe, her youngest son and Mia's father, had died. Clarisse felt incredibly alone in the huge palace all by herself. She was looking forward to having visitors.

Charlotte's voice broke into Clarisse's thoughts. "Your Majesty, Her Highness and Ms. Thermopolis arrive in about ten minutes."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

The two women sat in relative silence for a few minutes, save for the scratch of the pen as the queen signed papers and a slight rustle as her assistant sorted the mail.

"Your Majesty, would you like to go downstairs to greet them?" was Charlotte's next question a few minutes later. Clarisse nodded and they stood up to leave.

Once outside, they both squinted in the sudden brightness and felt a wave of heat wash over them, but it felt good to breathe in the fresh air. There came the sound of crunching gravel as the royal limousine, Genovian flags on the hood laying limply in the still air, pulled up to the palace. The driver's door immediately opened and a man dressed in all black and sporting sunglasses got out. He came around to open the back passenger door.

A high-pitched squeal emanated from the backseat and a young girl came flying out. "Grandma!"

Princess Mia flung herself into her grandmother's arms, knocking the queen backwards a step. Slightly more civilized, Helen Thermopolis approached the palace and greeted Queen Clarisse with a curtsey. There was a flurry of hugs between the four women, and the man in black stood off to the side as a footman took the limo to the garage.

"I trust everything has been well?" he asked Charlotte as the two Thermopolises and Queen Clarisse headed up the palace steps to the grand front entrance.

"Of course, Joseph. Her Majesty missed you," Charlotte replied. And Her Majesty _had_ missed her Head of Security, who had stayed behind in America to offer protection to Princess Mia. His second-in-command, Shades, had been in charge while he was away.

"No issues?" Joseph asked, his wrinkled forehead revealing his worry.

"None." Charlotte inwardly laughed at his lack of confidence in Shades and his concern about the queen. "How was the flight?"

"Non-eventful. Actually, the whole time in America was non-eventful—I should've come back with Her Majesty."

"Nonsense, Joe, Princess Mia needed you. Shades did fine by himself; I don't know why you have so little confidence in him, you trained him yourself…"

Joseph sighed. "I don't doubt his abilities. I just…"

"You missed her," Charlotte said gently, knowing before his nod that she was correct.

"Let's go inside, it's hot," Joseph said, obviously turning the conversation away from dangerous territory. "I'd like to speak with Shades."

They entered the palace to find Clarisse, Helen and Mia standing in the foyer, chatting about the furnishings. Mia had never seen such splendor.

A door off to the side opened and another man dressed all in black came out. He was wearing sunglasses, though he was indoors.

"Ah, Shades," Joseph said, starting towards the man, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Just a moment, Joseph," Clarisse's voice rang out, "Mia, Helen, I'd like you to meet Shades, Joseph's second-in-command."

Helen stepped forward and shook his hand, but Mia needed some prompting before she approached him and said "Hi" shyly. Shades kissed the princess's hand respectfully, making her flush and giggle. But then Joseph beckoned him inside the security room and Shades made his exit with a bow.

Both the queen and her aide had watched this exchange with slight smiles on their faces. When Mia and her mother came over to join them, the two Thermopolises were obviously enamored with the handsome second-in-command.

"I think I'm in love," Mia said, looking glassy-eyed.

"He's too old for you, Mia, but I think he was interested in ME!" Helen exclaimed, grinning broadly. "I felt that vibe…"

"Don't you think he's gorgeous, Charlotte? I would never get any work done with him around!" The young princess gazed longingly at the closed security room door. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No," Charlotte replied, holding back her laugh. Queen Clarisse just smiled.

"Don't tell me he's married!" the girl cried, looking stricken.

"He's certainly not married," was the answer from a giggling Charlotte. The Queen smiled even more.

"Engaged? Come on Charlotte, just tell me if he's single or not!" Mia cried, exasperated.

"He's single, but I don't think you're his type, Your Highness," Charlotte said, her face turning red from the effort of trying not to laugh.

"Am I his type, Charlotte?" Helen asked.

"Sorry, but no."

Mia and her mother looked at each other, confused. "Does he prefer blonde women or something? Because I'd totally go blonde for him," Mia said.

"Blonde men, maybe," Clarisse said, and she and Charlotte finally broke down into laughter.

"You mean Shades is… gay?" Mia choked, looking horrified. "No!"

"This is no better than San Francisco," Helen muttered darkly. The two Genovian women just laughed.

--

TBC

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

My very first incomplete story

Part 2

--

"Pierre, how good to see you again!"

Once again, they were outside greeting a member of the royal family, this time Prince Pierre. His car had arrived and Queen Clarisse had immediately pulled her son into her arms. The prince met his niece rather awkwardly, remarking at how much she resembled her father, and then hugged Helen, whom he had liked immensely when Philippe had unsuccessfully brought her home to meet the family. Then he shook hands and bumped shoulders with Joseph. Now he turned to Charlotte, who stood off to the side, not wanting to intrude upon the family moment.

"You look lovely as always, Charlotte," he said, smiling at her.

She blushed but smiled back, replying, "You look rather hot yourself, Your Highness." Princess Mia gasped, but Pierre merely raised an eyebrow expectantly. "So many clothes, Pierre, you must be burning up; you've got some sweat on your forehead." Charlotte reached up to wipe it away and he laughed.

"Come here, you," he smiled, giving her a hug. "I've missed you, Char."

"I missed you too."

They hugged rather longer than propriety dictated, but he finally pulled back reluctantly. "Now, Mother, when's supper? I'm starved."

--

Supper was long over and the palace was quiet again. Mia and her mother had retreated to their rooms, jet lag responsible for their weariness. Prince Pierre was in the library with his mother, chatting, while her two favorite employees occupied themselves somewhere else.

"Pierre, it is nice to have you home in the summer, rather than just at Christmas," Clarisse remarked, lovingly smoothing his hair.

"I really don't like leaving my parish for so long, but it's wonderful to be home again, and I did want to meet my only niece…"

"Do you think she'll make a good queen, Pierre?" was the response from the Queen after a few moments.

Her son took a while to answer. "She still needs lessons, and will probably use your help for a while after her coronation, but I think Mia will make a very fine queen. She'll make Philippe proud."

"That's a relief."

They sat in companionable silence for a while until the opening of the door created a diversion. Her Majesty's faithful aide stepped in, book in hand, and looked startled at disturbing the royals.

"Oh, Your Majesty, Prince Pierre, I'm so sorry!" Charlotte started, about to turn around and leave, but Clarisse gestured for her to come in.

"Working through the Austen again, Charlotte?" she said, smiling as the younger woman returned the well-worn novel to its shelf. "_Sense and Sensibility _was always my favorite."

"I still prefer _Pride and Prejudice_, Your Majesty."

"Because of Colin Firth." Prince Pierre's joke was a comment, not a question.

Charlotte blushed and turned to leave, but Clarisse called her back again. "No, Charlotte, stay here and entertain Pierre. Mia exhausts me—I'd like to go to bed."

"Of course, Your Majesty," her aide replied, moving over to the sitting area and the Prince.

"Good night, love." Clarisse kissed her son and patted Charlotte on the shoulder and left, shutting the library door behind her.

"Good evening, Your Highness," Charlotte said, sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa from Pierre.

"Hi," he said, moving over to sit next to her. Their thighs pressed together tightly.

"How long has it been?" she asked, turning so she was facing, and slightly on top of, him.

"Almost six months," Pierre replied, resting his hands on her waist.

Charlotte pushed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"You're horribly redundant, darling," he said before kissing her firmly.

--

Meanwhile, outside the library, Queen Clarisse had unexpectedly run into her Head of Security. "Oh, Joseph!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Your Majesty," he said as he suavely gripped her shoulder and pulled her close. "I haven't seen you for three weeks and I find myself much more amused in the company of the Queen than the Princess."

"Oh, Joseph," she chuckled, cupping his cheek as her other hand moved to his chest, "I have missed you."

"And I you, Your Majesty—Clarisse." Then he opened the library door and they slipped in, ready to finally greet each other properly, away from prying eyes, but she pulled away with a panicked look on her face. Joseph's eyes immediately shot to the couch and its two occupants, who luckily too busy to take notice of the other couple. Clarisse's jaw dropped as she realized what, exactly, her son and her aide were doing. Joseph thankfully kept his head and pulled her out the door and back into the hallway, where her eyes slowly met his.

"Pierre… and Charlotte?" she stammered. Joseph just looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What? Joseph, you know something I don't."

"Have you honestly never seen them together?" he asked, incredulous. Clarisse shook her head no. "Really?"

"Really," she said, tearing her eyes from his to glance at the library door. "How long have they… you know…"

"Years. I can't believe you never noticed!"

Clarisse was still confused, but she shook her head slowly to get the image of her son and her assistant out of her mind.

"Clarisse, my dear," Joseph started, taking her hands in his, "might I suggest that we follow their lead and have a little… escapade… of our own? Somewhere private," he added.

"Oh, Joseph," she said again, and led him to her room.

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

--

Two couples woke up the next morning, wrapped in each other's arms. One couple was curled up on the sofa, the other couple very much without clothes in her bed.

"Mmmm," said the couch lady.

The couch man groaned. "I'm getting too old for this."

"I'd hardly call you old, my dear."

In the bed, the other couple had a similar conversation.

"Mmmm," said the bed lady.

The bed man groaned. "I'm getting too old for this. I'm out of practice."

"I agree with the latter and object to the former."

"Hey," bed man said, swatting her arm, "you weren't complaining last night."

Bed lady giggled and snuggled into him. "I have to go to work."

"Not me!" bed man exclaimed, tickling her waist, "but I'll visit you."

"It must be nice being the prince, nothing to do all day but sit around and bug me…"

"Shut up, Charlotte."

Bed lady, more commonly known as Charlotte, dragged herself out of bed. "I'm off to take a shower, lover boy. Care to join me?"

Lover boy/bed man/Pierre slowly got up to follow her.

Meanwhile, couch couple (obviously Clarisse and Joseph) attempted to get themselves up but were unsuccessful.

"I'm definitely too old for this," Joseph muttered when his knees popped as he straightened them.

Clarisse mumbled her assent, attempting to pull him closer and fall asleep on his shoulder again, but Joseph pulled away.

"Clarisse, my darling," he said, "much as I would love to spend the rest of the day on the couch with you, I should probably sneak out of your room before anyone realizes I'm missing."

With a sigh, the Queen pulled herself out of his arms. "You're right, Joseph. You should get out before my ladies maids come in, or half the palace will know you spent the night—and that's just before noon."

He stood up, but she took his hands in hers before he could walk away. "Dear Joseph," she said, "last night was very special." He made to speak, but she shushed him. "Though nothing really happened, it was a very nice night that I shall treasure. However," at this he raised his eyebrows, "it can never happen again." Joseph started at this comment and tried to take his hands away, but she stood up and grabbed his arm. "No, Joseph, try to understand! Should anyone catch us—should we be found out in any way—it would be the end of life as we know it. There would be a royal scandal—bad press—what would Parliament do?—and you know the von Trokens would jump at any chance they had to take over the crown. Oh, Joseph, I do love you, and I want you to know that, but we just can't be together until Amelia is on the throne. Try to understand," she pleaded.

"Of course, Your Majesty." His voice had a hint of resignation to it, but his eyes shone and she knew he'd wait for her. Without another word, Joseph turned to leave.

Clarisse stood alone in the middle of her suite, staring at the closed door.

--

"Proposition," Pierre said as he sat down on the corner of Charlotte's after first making sure his mother was ensconced in her office, and therefore they were alone, "you accept my marriage proposal."

"I've told you a million times why I can't and you know the reasons perfectly well, Pierre," Charlotte replied in a hushed voice, not meeting his eye.

"Yes, but that was before. Now I've thought it over and you can't say no after what I have to tell you!" He grinned. "Listen closely, we haven't much time—it's eleven o'clock, so Mia should be up and ready to bother you soon. Like I said, I've been thinking, and there's no way you can refuse me after this. You've said in the past that you can't leave your job here and I can't leave mine in France, so marriage wouldn't work. Well, I have something that would change that."

"I'm not leaving Queen Clarisse," Charlotte interrupted.

"And I'm not asking you to. Nothing in my plan requires you do anything differently. What I'm trying to get at, Charlotte, is this. I have a remarkable young man working for me now—his name is Patrice, he's twenty years old—and I was thinking that in a few years, with the proper training, he could replace me as priest of the parish. Then I could conveniently come back to Genovia, find myself a nice little church somewhere, and carry out my religious calling while still being close to you. What do you think?"

Charlotte was silent for a moment but then answered. "I think… that it might possibly work."

A broad grin broke across Pierre's face. "It's foolproof, isn't it?"

"It really is. Oh, my gosh," she said, her eyes widening in shock, "we could get married!"

"That's the plan, isn't it?" He was still smiling as he moved to kneel beside her, behind the desk. "So in a couple of years, your Christmas present from me will be a ring."

"Oh, Pierre," Charlotte breathed, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Now I just have to get Mother's approval," Pierre mumbled into her hair. They pulled apart and looked at each other, both wondering what the Queen would think of such an odd couple.

--

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

--

A year and a half later, Prince Pierre returned to Genovia for Christmas, this time for good. His trainee Patrice had proved to be a quick learner and was now in control of the parish. Queen Clarisse had been ecstatic that her only son was coming home to stay with her, though in the back of her mind she still wondered why he was so willing to give up life in France.

The now-seventeen-year-old Princess Mia, back in the country for the holidays, hardly questioned her uncle's motives, instead rejoicing that he would be staying in Genovia with her grandmother, whom she feared was lonely.

"Isn't it just great, Charlotte?" she exclaimed to the older woman one day. "Now Uncle Pierre can always be around to keep you and Grandma company!"

"Yes, Your Highness, it is rather nice that he can finally return to Genovia." Charlotte tried to keep the happiness out of her voice, and thankfully Mia didn't notice a thing, since Shades entered right then.

He and Charlotte discussed the plans for the Boxing Day Ball and the logistics of the two preceding days. Shades informed her as to which security guards would be accompanying them and when, and Mia was highly disappointed when she learned that Shades would not be attending the Christmas Eve church service with them.

"Aww, Shades, come on!" she said, "Why don't you come with us? I'll sit next to you and keep you company!"

"Sorry, Your Highness," he replied, "But I think you should be fine with Joseph only."

Mia pouted. "Are you coming, Charlotte?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Well, at least I'll have some company. Anyways, see ya, Charlotte, Shades!" And with that, she was gone.

"Someone's got a crush on you, Shades!" Charlotte exclaimed, winking at him.

"Like you did when I first started?" He grinned and she shoved his arm.

"Get going. Don't you have work to do?"

Shades laughed at her, but he left.

--

Back at the Winter Palace after the Christmas Eve church service, Princess Mia could hardly contain her excitement.

"It's Christmas Eve! Just a few more hours until we open presents! It's snowing! My very first white Christmas—those flurries last year don't count. Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! Aren't you excited, Grandma?"

"Yes, dear." Queen Clarisse couldn't keep from smiling at her granddaughter.

"What time do we open presents at, Charlotte? You control the schedule around here," Mia asked, bounding over to the older woman and grabbing the ever-present clipboard in her hand. Joseph, about to go into the security room, hesitated.

"Whenever you wake up, Your Highness," the aide replied, gently retrieving her clipboard.

"That'll be early 'cause I'm so excited! What time is it usually, Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned to Queen Clarisse to answer that. "Your Majesty?"

"Wait," Mia interrupted, "don't you open them with us? You were gone last year, I asked Joe—wait, Joe, you didn't open with us either!"

Both Charlotte and Joseph attempted to explain that they were servants and therefore did not celebrate Christmas with the royals, but Mia would have none of it.

"But you both stay here over Christmas, don't you?" she asked. At their nods, she exclaimed, "Then you're practically family and should open presents with us! No protesting," she added as Charlotte began to. "Now I expect to see you both at eight o'clock to unwrap presents—that's a civilized hour. Good night, everybody. 'Night, Grandma!" And with a hug, Mia was gone.

"Well, it appears that I'll see you tomorrow morning after all," Pierre said, grinning, as he patted Charlotte's shoulder. "Good night, everybody, Mother." And with a kiss on his mother's check, he was gone, exactly as his niece before him.

--

The next morning found three royals, two servants, and one American sitting in the ballroom around the gloriously decorated Christmas tree. Joseph and Charlotte felt decidedly awkward, but Queen Clarisse gladly welcomed her two favorite employees.

"It's a nice change to have so many people here," she remarked as they all settled into their seats, "almost like old times, when the boys were young."

"Can we open presents now?" Mia asked, squirming in her chair. "I'm dying to see your faces when you see what I got you!" At her grandmother's assent, she set about distributing the gifts to their recipients, occasionally remarking "ooh, this one's from me!" or "I'm guessing this is a …" and the like. Finally everyone had their own pile of gifts in front of them, and they set about the half-circle opening them. Clarisse, closest to the tree, went first, with her couch mate Joseph going next. Mia, perched on the arm of her mother's chair, was next, and Helen after her. Then it was Charlotte's turn, followed by Pierre on the other end of the loveseat.

Princess Mia had to comment on every gift. Most of them were irrelevant; one was not.

"Ooh, Charlotte, who's that one from? It looks like earrings or something!"

Charlotte inspected the small, square box in her hand. "It's from Prince Pierre," she answered, turning to look at him curiously. "Is it earrings like last year?"

The Prince's face had suddenly turned pale and then an odd shade of green. "Perhaps you should open that later, actually…"

"Why? Is it something bad like two years ago?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow, but then realization hit her and her eyes widened. "I definitely should open it later if it's like two years ago," she said quickly in an attempt to cover her shock.

"No, I wanna see what it is!" Mia exclaimed while Clarisse and Joseph exchanged significant looks. Helen just wondered what was going on.

Charlotte looked helplessly at the Prince, who jerked his head. She sighed and took off the ribbon.

"What color earrings are they, Uncle Pierre?" Mia asked, craning her neck to see the box.

"White," the Prince replied, gulping. Charlotte removed a piece of tape.

"White-white, or white like diamonds?" was the Princess's next question.

"White like diamonds." Pierre's voice was strained. A side of wrapping paper came off.

"Dangly or studs?"

"Um," was the only thing he could choke out as the wrapping paper was removed entirely, revealing a little black velvet box.

Mia gasped. "Ooh, fancy earrings!" She moved over to the other arm of the chair to see, and now Helen was the one leaning. Clarisse raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Yes, very fancy, aren't they lovely?" Pierre said in a rush, snapping the box shut a second after Charlotte cracked the lid.

"Come on, Uncle Pierre, I wanna see!" Mia pouted, standing up to take the box herself. Charlotte offered no resistance but left her spot on the loveseat, moving to the far end of the room. But it wasn't far enough away, as she clearly heard Mia's gasp and subsequent exclamation of delight, as well as the excited murmurs of the others. She put her face in her hands as the Princess's well-known cry filled the room. "A ring!"

--

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, the last part! Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Part 5

--

She was in a state of shock. It wasn't happening. This couldn't really be her life. A few years ago it wouldn't have been possible. What should she do?

Suddenly strong arms were being wrapped around her and she found herself relaxing. His warm voice soothed her as he murmured comforting words. She leaned against him, taking comfort in his nearness.

"That was supposed to be more romantic," Pierre whispered.

"Good enough," Charlotte replied huskily. She closed her eyes.

"The question is still the same," he said. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course."

"Uncle Pierre, Charlotte, get over here!" Mia cried. They turned around. "Are you gonna ask her or not?!"

Pierre turned to Charlotte and rolled his eyes, but then he kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. "Charlotte," he said, pulling the black box out of his pocket where Mia had thoughtfully placed it for him, "will you marry me?"

Though she had already given him her answer, Charlotte's eyes teared up as she replied, "yes."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, watching it sparkle in the early morning light for a moment before standing up, pulling his fiancée into his arms, and kissing her thoroughly.

"SHUT UP!" Mia exclaimed. Queen Clarisse shushed her granddaughter and beamed at her son and future daughter-in-law, who were oblivious to their onlookers.

Finally Charlotte and Pierre pulled apart. Immediately Mia was at their sides, hugging them excitedly and blabbering about weddings and showers and babies and whatnot. Then Clarisse approached the happy couple to hug her son and aide (who was very surprised by Her Majesty's embrace).

"I've always thought of you as the daughter I never had, Charlotte, so it's simply wonderful that you're joining the family!" Charlotte blushed. "I just hope I'm not losing my assistant."

"Of course not, Your Majesty!"

Now it was Joseph's turn for hugs, and he whispered into both their ears, "Finally!" Helen congratulated the couple next, and then they all stood around awkwardly.

"Well," Mia stated, "we still have some presents to unwrap, so…"

They made their way back to the seating area around the Christmas tree, and now, finally, Charlotte and Pierre could sit as close together as they liked.

--

It was noon on Christmas Day. All the gifts had been opened, the ballroom was cleaned up, and four people were outside playing in the snow. The other two sat in her office.

"Why can't we do the same, Clarisse?" Joseph asked, his eyes pleading as he held her hands in his. She sighed and took her hands away, standing up from the sofa and pacing her office fretfully.

"You know we can't, Joseph. I'm the queen!"

"And Pierre's the prince," he interrupted. "But he can still marry a commoner. Why can't you?"

"Because I'm the reigning queen. It's different."

"Tell me how it's different, Clarisse." Joseph's voice was gentle and his hands warm as he grasped her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Why can't we get married, too? We've been in love longer than Pierre and Charlotte have, so why are they allowed to be happy and we aren't?"

"Joseph, my love, we CAN be happy!" Clarisse exclaimed, her hands grasping his jacket and pulling him closer. "We just can't be married."

"I still don't understand," he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's all the same to me… a royal marrying a commoner."

Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "If only Mia were twenty one, then she could be on the throne and I wouldn't be reigning queen. Then we could get married. Can you wait that long, Joseph?"

"I've waited twenty years, Clarisse; I think I can wait four more." She pulled away from him at that comment, her eyes questioning his. He glanced down but then met her gaze again. "Yes, my dear, I have been in love with you for twenty years. I don't think I realized it at first, but after King Rupert's death, it was obvious that I had more feelings for you than I should have."

"Oh, Joseph," she moaned, "why do we have to deny ourselves for the sake of propriety?"

He chuckled. "Because you married into royalty."

"Oh, so it's all my fault, is it?" Clarisse faked incredulity. "If that's the way you feel, then you can just leave."

Joseph grinned but played along. "Yes, it's your fault. If you hadn't married that awful Rupert, we could be married right now!"

"My darling, I'm so sorry," she simpered, "but Rupert was just so irresistible! I mean, all that gorgeous hair… I love men with nice hair, you know."

"Obviously," Joseph said, smoothing his hand over his bald head. Clarisse finally broke down into laughter, burying her face in Joseph's chest as her arms enveloped him. He laughed along with her and led them back to the couch, where they sat down together, still in each other's arms. "Clarisse, my dear," he said after a while, "will you marry me when Mia is queen?"

"Yes, my love, I will," she replied, kissing him firmly on the lips. That chaste promise-kiss quickly turned into much more, and the windows overlooking the snow-covered palace grounds would certainly have steamed up, had they not been insulated so well.

--

EPILOGUE

The blushing, beautiful bride walked down the aisle alone, grinning widely at the groom. He stood with the priest, a young Frenchman named Patrice, at the front of the church, gazing at her lovingly. When she reached him, he beamed back at her, and they faced the priest together.

On either side of the couple, the Queen of Genovia and her loyal Head of Security stood as Maid of Honor and Best Man. Their eyes locked from across the aisle, and they each understood the other's wish that they were the ones getting married, not Charlotte and Pierre. But their time would come eventually, and now they could only be happy about this royal wedding. In time, there would be an opportunity for a different wedding: their own.

THE END

(finally!)


End file.
